1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to ad delivery systems for placing Internet advertising in response to queries from search engine sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ad delivery systems have had problems, for example, with slow response, pricing which discouraged higher bids and limited matching. What is needed is an improved ad delivery system which avoids or reduces the problems inherent in known systems.